


Dance, Dance

by pleasant_grendel



Series: Seven Times [3]
Category: End Days - Laufer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel reluctantly decides to go a school dance with Nelson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Dance

“I hate this song”

“I know. So do I”

Nelson held Rachel close while her head was tucked under his chin and pressed to his chest. She couldn't believe that she was actually at a school dance. She had sworn off all tacky school functions, but when Nelson insisted that it would be fun and her mother showed signs of opposed to it (because as she put it in  _Footloose-_ like fashion, “the dance floor was cesspool of sin”) Rachel decided to give it a shot.

It was nice. She couldn't deny that. The sound of Nelson's heart beating in time to the crappy song was something Rachel didn't have a hard time focusing on. Fixed in a cliché position of her arms slung around his shoulders and his hands on her waist, Rachel closed her eyes, allowing herself to be removed from the clustered environment. It was just her and Nelson. Him in a gaudy white suit that echoed his Elvis costume and her in a long black dress with combat boots. While they definitely stood out from the crowd, the two slipped into each other as they swayed to music and were able to hide away.


End file.
